Ice Cream Alps
- | characters = Puffler (character) | new = | released = | previous = 7 | next = 9 | difficulty = Hard }} New features *Monkling boss levels ( ) are introduced in level 141. (Brief Description: The player must collect all monklings before Liquorice Larry does.) Levels This episode contains levels 141 - 160. | move1 = | score1 = | goal1 = | video1 = | remark1 = | level2 = 142 | type2 = | move2 = | score2 = | goal2 = | video2 = | remark2 = | level3 = 143 | type3 = | move3 = | score3 = | goal3 = | video3 = | remark3 = | level4 = 144 | type4 = | move4 = | score4 = | goal4 = | video4 = | remark4 = | level5 = 145 | type5 = | move5 = | score5 = | goal5 = | video5 = | remark5 = | level6 = 146 | type6 = | move6 = | score6 = | goal6 = | video6 = | remark6 = | level7 = 147 | type7 = | move7 = | score7 = | goal7 = | video7 = | remark7 = | level8 = 148 | type8 = | move8 = | score8 = | goal8 = | video8 = | remark8 = | level9 = 149 | type9 = | move9 = | score9 = | goal9 = | video9 = | remark9 = | level10 = 150 | type10 = | move10 = | score10 = | goal10 = | video10 = | remark10 = | level11 = 151 | type11 = | move11 = | score11 = | goal11 = | video11 = | remark11 = | level12 = 152 | type12 = | move12 = | score12 = | goal12 = | video12 = | remark12 = | level13 = 153 | type13 = | move13 = | score13 = | goal13 = | video13 = | remark13 = | level14 = 154 | type14 = | move14 = | score14 = | goal14 = | video14 = | remark14 = | level15 = 155 | type15 = | move15 = | score15 = | goal15 = | video15 = | remark15 = | level16 = 156 | type16 = | move16 = | score16 = | goal16 = | video16 = | remark16 = | level17 = 157 | type17 = | move17 = | score17 = | goal17 = | video17 = | remark17 = | level18 = 158 | type18 = | move18 = | score18 = | goal18 = | video18 = | remark18 = | level19 = 159 | type19 = | move19 = | score19 = | goal19 = | video19 = | remark19 = | level20 = 160 | type20 = | move20 = | score20 = | goal20 = | video20 = | remark20 = }} Gallery |-| Levels= Level 141 Mobile V1.png|Level 141 - |link=Level 141 Level 142 Mobile V2.png|Level 142 - |link=Level 142 Level 143 Mobile V2.png|Level 143 - |link=Level 143 Level 144 Mobile V2-Board 1.png|Level 144 - (Board 1)|link=Level 144 Level 144 Mobile V2-Board 2.png|Level 144 - (Board 2)|link=Level 144 Level 145 Mobile V4.png|Level 145 - |link=Level 145 Level 146 Mobile V2.png|Level 146 - |link=Level 146 Level 147 Mobile V2.png|Level 147 - |link=Level 147 Level 148 Mobile V2.png|Level 148 - |link=Level 148 Level 149 Mobile V2-Board 1.png|Level 149 - (Board 1)|link=Level 149 Level 149 Mobile V2-Board 2.png|Level 149 - (Board 2)|link=Level 149 Level 150 Mobile V2.png|Level 150 - |link=Level 150 Level 151 Mobile V2.png|Level 151 - |link=Level 151 Level 152 Mobile V2.png|Level 152 - |link=Level 152 Level 153 Mobile V2.png|Level 153 - |link=Level 153 Level 154 Mobile V2.png|Level 154 - |link=Level 154 Level 155 Mobile V2.png|Level 155 - |link=Level 155 Level 156 Mobile V2.png|Level 156 - |link=Level 156 Level 157 Mobile V2.png|Level 157 - |link=Level 157 Level 158 Mobile V2.png|Level 158 - |link=Level 158 Level 159 Mobile V2-Board 1.png|Level 159 - (Board 1)|link=Level 159 Level 159 Mobile V2-Board 2.png|Level 159 - (Board 2)|link=Level 159 Level 160 Mobile V1.png|Level 160 - |link=Level 160 |-| Background= Episode 8 background.jpg|Background Trivia *Hard levels feature was released in this update. *Levels 4, 43, 100, 102, 109, 112 and 114 were nerfed in this update. * For unknown reasons, it uses the same background as Cookie Falls. It happens only on this episode Category:Episodes